Together Forever
by SirWalsingham
Summary: A series of letters between a Harry Potter Romeo and Juliet. As originally written and published by Callidora-Malfoy. AU


_Disclaimer: This entire magical world belongs solely to J.K Rowling . I own nothing._

**Together Forever**

**Ginny,**

I feel so lost without you. The days seem to stretch on forever, and the nights are ever lonely. It seems a lifetime away when we were together, just us in our little bubble, away from everyone, it's like only we existed then, no worries, no responsibilities, no deception … just us.

I can't avoid it any longer, it happens tonight. Just remember that whatever happens I do love you.

Always.

**Draco.**

* * *

**Draco,**

I wish you were here. I love you more than words can say, and every moment away from you seems to kill me a little more every day.

You don't have to do this Draco. It's not your destiny to follow in the footsteps of your father, you are not him. This is not your legacy, yesterday does not define you. Be the person I know you are.

The option is open - as it always was. Please join the Order, Draco, they can protect you … we can be together again.

**Ginny.**

* * *

**Ginny,**

It's too late. I've taken the mark. Don't hate me for it; you know the Order would never have accepted me. It was a foolish hope. I hope one day you might forgive me.

I miss you more than ever, if only I could see your smile one last time…

I feel like I'm falling Ginny, every day a little deeper down a dark abyss, I don't know if I can climb back out. I don't know how much longer I can hold on.

**Draco.**

* * *

**Draco,**

Don't you dare talk like we'll never see each other again, we will, you promised!

Don't you remember those hours by the lake, the life we mapped out together? How we'd get a nice place down by the sea, with a white picket fence, how we'd have two children a girl and a boy and live there till a ripe old age?

I still wear the ring, Draco. I wear it on a necklace close to my heart, just as you are. I know you Draco, please hold on a little longer, you are so strong and determined, I know you can hold on for longer.

I don't hate you; I never could and never would be able to. I never wanted you to join them but at least I know you don't actually believe in what they do.

Till we are together again.

**Ginny x**

* * *

**Ginny,**

Leave the Burrow. There is no time. They are coming. Get out.

**DM.**

* * *

**Draco,**

You saved us Draco, the Order says that we only just missed them, we barely got out. They burnt the Burrow to the ground. I only managed to grab my only picture of us …

I keep it close to me when I sleep; it is the only thing that gives me comfort now.

It seems like this war will never end. Knowing I have you is sometimes the only thing that keeps me going.

I love you.

**Ginny.**

* * *

**Ginny,**

Tell the Order to be on the watch, the Dark Lord is moving.

I've done terrible things Ginny; he's made me do terrible things. I don't sleep at night now, the screams from my victims echoing in my mind.

It is an age ago that I was able to touch your soft skin and to kiss those beautiful red lips of your. Merlin, I wish I was with you right now.

**Draco.**

* * *

**Draco,**

They got mum. The boys have been out with the Order all week trying to find any trace of her, but I fear the worst.

I cried myself to sleep this whole week. I just can't deal with this anymore.

With mum gone and – with you gone I feel more alone than ever, sometimes I find myself forgetting the little things about you; like the way your jaw ticks when your angry or the way your checks flush slightly when your turned on. Or even the way you manage to look sexy no matter what you're doing.

I miss you now more than ever.

**Ginny.**

* * *

**Ginny,**

I wish somehow I didn't have to write this, but your mother is- your mother is dead. It was Greyback. I swear to you Ginny I will get revenge. Molly was a good woman, she didn't deserve this.

The Dark Lord suspects me. I cannot keep writing to you Ginny, it is dangerous for us both. If something happens to me I don't want you to keep holding on to me, I need you to move on. Which is why I am breaking my promise, we won't be together Ginny, it was a dream, nothing more.

I am sorry.

**Draco.**


End file.
